


Dissidia Final Fantasy 014

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Dissidia School Series [2]
Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: After The End of Chaos but Revives Chaos, All Villains Except Original Male Character and Bhunivelze are Mind-Controlled, Dissidia School Backstory 1, F/M, Gen, Golbez is a Cosmos Warrior In This, Hope In Dissidia, Onion Knight Reveals His True Name To Be Luneth, Original Male Character is My Character Named Mallisston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: Here is the 14th War of Dissidia which happens before the Dissidia School Fan-fiction as a backstory which Revives Chaos.  Hope Estheim is the only new cosmos Warrior that isn't already in the game.  The Rest of The Characters Not In The Game are Villains.  Golbez is a hero because Bhunivelze rejected him.  Bhunivelze is the leader of the evil forces.  Cosmos is revived and it is the same cosmos as the one that was revived in the last report of Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy 012





	1. Prologue

**Dissidia Final Fantasy 014  
Chapter 1: Prologue**

Warrior of Light is intrigued to be back in the World of Dissidia. He makes his way back to sanctuary to find both the Cosmos Warriors who defeated Chaos And The Cosmos Warriors who destroyed The Manikin Portal.

Warrior Of Light says "How is this possible that all the 16 Cosmos Warriors are here?"

Bartz says "We're just as confused as you."

Suddenly Cosmos appears Before them.

Warrior Of Light says "Cosmos? You're Alive?"

Cosmos says "I am. Shinryu has turned out to be a puppet of Another more powerful god. This one wants to reset This World and His Own. He now controls The Chaos Warriors Along With Some Of Their Allies. These Allies Counter The 2nd Of The Worlds. He even controls Garbanth, Shannotto, and A man named **Caius Ballad**. I also called Prishe."

"Hey Warrior!" Prishe Says appearing from nowhere.

"Hey Prishe." Warrior Of Light Says.

**Lightning** says "Did you say **Caius Ballad** , Cosmos?"

Cosmos says "Yes but he is mind controlled. Same as all the other Villains."

The Heroes run to where They are Supposed to meet the mind Controlled Villains and find them along with one more. A FFXIII Original Character With SWTOR Sith Warrior Powers Named **Mallisston** is the name of the character standing along with them but Also The Creator Is There But Not Golbez.

"Where is my brother, Zeromus?" Cecil says.

Then The God Of Another World Approaches and it's...

**Lightning** says " **Bhunivelze**?! You're the god from another world. No Wonder You mind Controlled The Villains You couldn't have Caius thinking. Where's Golbez?!"

**Bhunivelze** lifts up her arm and Throws Golbez to the Ground saying "He is unworthy to be in my Warriors, This Traitor!"

Cecil says "Brother!"

Golbez says "This is it, Cecil. I can't come back from this. I have no master."

Suddenly Cosmos appears and says "Golbez, I accept you as one of my Warriors for helping us beat Chaos."

Golbez groans and says "Cosmos, Thank you."

**Mallisston** says "You still don't have the forces to match ours."

"That's What you think." **A Voice** Says.

**Mallisston** says "What was that?"

**A Man** lands in and says "Meet The Cosmos Warrior to counter you, **Mallisston** , in my adult form, Hope Estheim."

**Lightning** shouts " **Hope **!"****

TBC...


	2. Hope Explains Who Mallisston Is

**Dissidia Final Fantasy 014  
Chapter 02: Hope Explains Who Mallisston Is**

**Lightning** is surprised to see **Hope** of all people in this World.

 **Mallisston** says "Your adult form is surprising to see if I wasn't used to it, Hope."

Warrior of Light says "What do you mean by 'Used To It', **Mallisston**?"

 **Hope** says " **Mallisston** is a combined form of two people from Our World after **Lightning** with everyone's Help defeating Bhunivelze in between the old one and new one."

"Combined Form?!" The Other Cosmos Warriors ask.

"Yes. It is combined Of The Man Who Grabs Bhunivelze's Power from The Chaos and Combined With It named Malliss who is a mage and One Of His Generals who fell to me named Stone who is a Monk. Together they are **Mallisston** The Fel'cie Warrior Who Hosts Bhunivelze." **Hope** says.

The Controlled Garland says "As Our New Master's Number 1 Servant, He is our leader."

"Garland, Fight This Mind Control for you were suppose to become Chaos If You Failed To Defeat Me." Warrior Of Light says.

 **Bhunivelze** says "The Goddess Of Harmony is Preventing this by existing in this world as I Have Already Told Garland."

 **Hope** says "Time To Disappear!" Making The Cosmos Warriors plus Himself and Golbez teleport to Castle Cornelia.

At Castle Cornelia, Warrior of Light says "Is what **Bhunivelze** said true, **Hope**?"

 **Hope** says "It is not. **Bhunivelze** is the reason Chaos hasn't come back."

Squall says "How do you know that?"

"Because **Bhunivelze** sealed Chaos Into me to make sure Chaos' Warriors would follow him." **Hope** says with A voice of Chaos hinted in to prove it.

"What the-?" Cloud says.

"We must split up and Claim Gateways for Cosmos. I need to go with **Lightning** since she and I are Each Other's Protectors. Talk Among Yourselves to see other going around and no one goes alone. Also if you wish to help us, just one of you will come and join **Lightning** in a crisis." **Hope** says.

" **Hope** , will you truly be okay with Chaos Inside you?" Laguna says.

"The Idea Of Chaos and Harmony is in every being as it is what makes up their Humanity. Chaos Needed someone to host him when **Bhunivelze** sealed him away. That host is me because my Body once Hosted **Bhunivelze** inside me. I will be fine." **Hope** says.

Warrior Of Light says "I hope what you say is true, **Hope**."

 **Lightning** says "I Can Confirm it is. Lets go, **Hope**."

 **Lightning** and **Hope** then leave toward Pravoka.

TBC...


	3. Firion Heads After Lightning And Hope

**Dissidia Final Fantasy 014  
Chapter 03: Firion Heads After Lightning And Hope**

Firion decides that he wishes to go after **Lightning** and **Hope**. The Emperor through sees him heading after **Lightning** and **Hope** and tells **Caius Ballad** of the Location of his opponent.

At Pravoka, Firion says "Emperor Mateus! What are you here for?"

"I am going to make sure my ally succeeds in his plan to stop **Lightning** from defeating **Bhunivelze**." The Emperor says.

"That Person must be **Caius Ballad**. Step out of the way, Emperor Mateus!" Firion says.

The Emperor laughs and says "You are going to have to fight me."

Firion battles The Emperor in Chaos Shrine and Wins.

The Emperor, Surprised by The Victory, says "You are pretty determined to stop **Caius** but you don't know the story behind **Lightning** and **Hope**."

Firion says "What do you mean?"

Emperor Mateus says " **Lightning** met **Hope** through the Purge as **Lightning's** Sister Serah turned into a crystal to move their world toward doom. The l'cie then went to Paulopulum And Hope's Mother Nora is killed by the PSICOM and **Hope** then, with **Lightning's** help, tries to get revenge toward The One he blamed Which was Serah's Fiance Snow. The Boy doesn't go through with it since Snow protected him from falling when the PSICOM Havoc Skytank attacked them on the rooftop. When he woke up, **Hope** battled a Giant PSICOM Robot to protect Snow by Himself and That is when **Lightning** and Pulsian and Fellow l'cie Fang caught up with them. They then went to **Hope's** House where they had to beat a PSICOM Havoc Skytank before undercover Pulsians gave them a ride to Gran Pulse. At Vallis Media, **Hope** wanted to give up but **Lightning** didn't let him and so did his Eidolon Partner, Alexander. After they beat Orphan, Hope had to live without everyone else because **Lightning** went missing and Serah went on a journey to find **Lightning**. That Journey killed Serah and was the journey that **Hope** was an Adult. After that came the Journey Of The Savior, where **Lightning** was by herself most of the time and had A **Possessed-by-Bhunivelze Hope** as a 14 Year Old as a guide. She used Serah's Birthday Gift from the first Journey to save **Hope** from the Possession of **Bhunivelze** and then, though words of her past self, she was saved by **Hope** from being the Goddess of Death and with that A Connection to Every Soul In The Chaos to Defeat **Bhunivelze**. So in other words, Chaos was the very thing that **Lightning** and **Hope** had caused the whole journey as it was only though their world's chaos can their world have been saved from the Gods and It is you who must think if They are willing to use Chaos to fight for their world is it the same with this one."

Firion groans at that thought.

Emperor Mateus laughs and says "Think about what I have told you." Emperor Mateus then teleports out of there.

Firion says "Is Chaos truly what **Lightning** and **Hope** would use in this world?"

Cosmos appears and says "Chaos is not always a thing that is evil. Chaos is only controlled to be evil in most cases. In the world **Lightning** is from, the Chaos literally made up a person's humanity and recreation as a being in **Lightning's** World goes to the Chaos to be reborn in a new life and through the chaos is how everyone remembers the ones who die."

Firion says "What? Is that why that God of Light in her world was evil because the chaos is humanity in that world?"

Cosmos says "Chaos in that world is a person's soul and that was something **Bhunivelze** couldn't see."

Firion says "I understand now. Is chaos in everyone's soul?"

Cosmos says "Yes. Chaos and Harmony are like light and dark or good and evil of a person's own heart. It is what saves us."

Firion says "Thanks for injecting yourself into this before The Emperor's Words confused me on which side Lightning should truly be on."

" **Caius** uses the Chaos as a weapon which is why people thought the Chaos was evil in **Lightning's** World." Cosmos says.

"So that is why **Lightning** is on our side." Firion says.

"Yes." Cosmos says.

"Thank you, Cosmos, for those answers." Firion says.

Firion runs in the direction of **Lightning** and **Hope**.

Cosmos says "It is what truly must happen to save the Chaos Warriors and their master."

TBC...


	4. Caius Splits LightningXHope

**Dissidia Final Fantasy 014  
Chapter 4: Caius Splits LightningXHope**

As Firion Fights The Emperor and Talks to Cosmos, **Lightning** and **Hope** are exploring the Sky Ship Bahamut. Then all of a Sudden, **Caius** appears and sends a wave of Chaos Energy toward **Hope**. This Separates him From **Lightning**.

**Lightning** says "Would you snap out of it, **Caius**?"

Caius Says "I have no clue what you mean."

"He truly has no control over his mind, but I see he only sent Hope 2 Gateways away. I must get to him." Lightning thinks.

The Match begins with the Music called Caius's Theme from Final Fantasy XIII-2.

Caius says "The Price to get pass me is your world."

"No It's Not." Lightning responds.

Caius starts by running at Lightning and says "Take This." He Uses Ruin on Lightning but she dodges it.

Lightning jumps into the air and says "Take This! Stay Down!" This Does a Ruinga bravery attack on Caius and it hits. She Then says "Garb Shift, 1st Class Soldier." He Changes into her cloud DLC Outfit Garb With a Buster Sword and Then says "Stars Rain Down!" She Unleashes Meoteorain on Caius finishing him off.

Caius says "I didn't know you could Garb Change."

"Neither did I, Caius." Lightning says.

"Lies, you knew. You drew upon your power as Bhunivelze's Savior to get to your Garbs." Caius says.

Firion runs up and says "Be Gone, Caius."

Caius just says "I will be gone. We will finish this later, Lightning." He then uses chaos to disappear away.

Firion says "I Heard his Accusation. Is it true?"

"I don't think so. I think my Anger at Bhunivelze just gave me my Garbs in this world for he had Caius send Hope 2 gateways from here." Lightning says.

Firion says "He uses the Chaos of your world as a Weapon. Emperor explained your world's Story to me. I then got even more information from Cosmos. Why did you like Hope have a chance to kill your Sister's Fiance, Snow?"

"To be honest, it was because I never have liked Snow. I just accept him because he makes Serah happy. The problem is, Since Serah is moving out of my home, I am going to be alone. Hope stopped that because he offered to live with me. He saved me after I accepted my emotions back into my heart." Lightning says.

"What do you mean 'back into your heart'?" Firion says.

Lightning groans and says "I pushed all my emotions out of my heart to become what I thought at the time was strong making myself a perfect soldier. Then I learned that was a mistake from a girl named Lumina, who was my younger self with my emotions before my mom died. After I learned that is when Hope saved me from Becoming The Goddess of Death. I've been experiencing my emotions since then."

Firion says "So You had no emotions during the 12th war?"

"Yeah." Lightning says.

Firion says "Let's go save Hope then."

Lightning says "Agreed."

TBC...


	5. Lightning and Firion Start To Find Hope

**Dissidia Final Fantasy 014  
Chapter 05: Lightning and Firion Start To Find Hope**

**Lightning** says "We got to get to Hope."

"You sure care a lot about **Hope** , **Lightning**." Firion says.

**Lightning** says "Well... I..." She is blushing at that moment.

" **Lightning** , What's up?" Firion says.

"To be honest, ever since I got my emotions back, I found out that I love Hope like a lover would. It doesn't help that, as the Knight of Etro, I got to see him right after he got out of the shower." **Lightning** says "He is just so handsome and, to top it off, he is the same age as me in the new version of my world."

"So you and **Hope** is what really created your happiness?" Firion says.

**Lightning** nervously chuckles and says "Yeah."

Firion says "Then we better get a move on if we plan to find him."

"Why are you so focused on helping me, Firion?" **Lightning** says.

"Because I want to know of this connection you and Hope have so I can maybe see if I maybe had in a memory." Firion says.

**Lightning** says "So you still don't remember everything."

"Nope and The wild rose I had is my crystal. How Ironic fate can be that the rose that you wanted to carry turned into my crystal." Firion says.

"Now that I think about it, It's really it's petals that bring memories up for me." **Lightning** says.

"It's Petals?" Firion says.

Suddenly they are approached by Seymour.

"Seymour, what do you want?" **Lightning** says.

"Oh, Little miss trouble. Your little brat is causing me pain so I had to see why you weren't with him." Seymour says.

"What do you mean?" **Lightning** says.

Seymour says "I mean It's because of **him** that I can't get to my gorgeous Yuna. Yuna found him in a gateway alone and battling manakin after manikin which I had planned to use to destroy Yuna. The man made my trap be sprung early. Now I need some stress relief by knocking off your head. Sure, **Caius** had planned for him to do that but I want to do it now."

**Lightning** says "He must mean **Hope** is with Yuna."

Firion says "I'm sorry, Seymour, but you will have to go through me before getting to **Lightning**."

"Well then, bring it." Seymour says.

"I assist You, Firion." **Lightning** says.

The Battle of Firion with **Lightning** assist vs Seymour with Ephemeral Summoner assist starts with FFX-Fight with Seymour From Dissidia Final Fantasy Playing.

"Time to end you troublemakers!" Seymour says.

Firion says "Not Happening, Seymour."

The Two Battle it out with Seymour doing random oblivion attacks from Anima and Firion shoots His Bow. Eventually Firion wins the battles.

The Battle Ends

Seymour says "This isn't over."

Suddenly **Bhunivelze** appears before them and says "Oh but it is. You are not allowed to stop Firion or **Lightning** without my permission and their villain's permission."

Seymour says "What?!"

"That isn't how this goes." Firion says.

**Bhunivelze** laughs evilly and says "It is for my warriors or they get destroyed. It is the my word of light to use means of evil without having them being chaotic. Chaotic Villians's what Cosmos wants from the Villains after all."

**Lightning** laughs and says "Lies. You just say that to project to the people of this world that you are the good force."

Moogles of that world see **Lightning** say this and realize she is telling the truth. They send this memory through a world Wide Message on Mognet.

**Bhunivelze** says "What's this Mail going around this world?"

Firion says "Mognet? But why?"

Moogle Chief of a nearby village walks up and says "Because of me. I sent The Thing **Thunder Lady** Said Throughout the world."

**Lightning** says "Thunder Lady? Wait, you the moogle that was the shop in the 12th and 13th war. We traded rosetta stones to you for accessory slots."

The Moogle Chief says "That's correct. I believed Cosmos was the Good guy of this war this whole time but no one would believe me."

Firion says "Whoa, That moogle truly believes in Cosmos."

"I did swear to be The Heroes' Summon that is the Moogle in the Confessions of The Creator. And I swear It once again. You must defeat Bhunivelze." The Moogle Chief says. The Cosmos Warriors Gain The Light Moogle Summon. The Moogle Chief says "Wait, The Light Moogle Summon. There is another moogle around here that is dark?"

"I got to Find Him!" Seymour Says. He then runs off.

"I will be watching you two. Go get **Hope** From Yuna." **Bhunivelze** says.

"You don't have to tell us twice." **Lightning** says.

TBC...


End file.
